


Devoción

by SvanireAngel



Series: Veneración [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Sexual Content, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: One shot narrado desde la perspectiva de Omega, quien describe a detalle la intensa devoción que siente por Papa Emeritus III.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost es actualmente mi banda favorita. Soy de la idea de que, si hay algo que nos obsesiona, bien se merece un fanfic, así que me decidí a escribir éste one shot. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer ^^

**_“La devoción es la entrega total a una experiencia, por lo general de carácter místico. Es también la irresistible atracción hacia una idea, una persona, un rey, un santo, un dios, una persona amada o un ser vivo.”_ **

 

**I**

  
  


Siento pena de aquellos que nunca hayan experimentado el llamado de alguna obsesión para corromper su alma y volcar su existencia en adoración de tal persona u objeto. Peor aún, siento pena de aquellos carentes de alguna baja pasión, por más leve o enferma que ésta sea. ¿Qué será de ellos mientras yo me dejo consumir por las llamas de mi locura? Siento lástima de su hastío, incluso casi los compadezco, aunque parezcan más felices en su ignorancia. Yo no cambio un sólo segundo de este infierno ni por toda una existencia de suave y mullido cielo. Necesito sentir el ardor en mi piel. Necesito éstas mil agujas haciéndome estallar el corazón. Lo necesito a  _ él. _

 

La Iglesia ha cometido un grave error en su alocada carrera por conseguir adeptos: usa el sufrimiento desde el enfoque incorrecto. ¿Qué tiene de atractivo ver al dolor como algo malo e indeseable? ¿Y por qué insisten en darnos una visión de perfecta paz en el Cielo cuando bien sabemos que, a la larga, tanta calma dejaría de ser deliciosa y se convertiría en un auténtico tormento? No podríamos soportar una eternidad de paz pero, en cambio, sí podríamos encontrar el placer en nuestro infernal suplicio. Viví añorando el mítico paraíso, sintiendo culpabilidad y remordimiento al no creer merecerlo, pero  _ él _ me abrió los ojos y me mostró montañas más allá del horizonte; me hizo adentrarme hacia ese bosque inexplorado y oscuro donde siempre me habían advertido que no debía ir. Encontré claros iluminados por las lunas de sus ojos y jardines fragantes de su aliento cuando con su bella voz entonaba los versos para nuestro Arcángel de oscuridad. 

 

Sin embargo, al desatar mis deseos reprimidos y liberar a mi corazón y mente de su prisión de temor, mi fe se volcó, apasionadamente, hacia mi mentor, aquel que cantaba letanías sin cesar al ritmo de mi guitarra. Me pregunté entonces, ¿qué me llevaría más rápido al Infierno? No ser fiel a mi Señor o la enfermiza obsesión que tenía por quien me despertó a la oscuridad, el Papa Emeritus III. Cualquiera de ambas cosas, esperaba que fuese rápida porque la agonía de mi secreto se hacía insoportable con el pasar del tiempo. 

 

En mi intensa búsqueda de respuestas, acudi a una vieja iglesia, buscando no la expiación de mis culpas, sino el desahogo de mi secreto, cuyos ecos empezaban a regurgitar en mi garganta cual espuma producida por efecto de algún veneno. Entré en el viejo edificio con mi aspecto de ghoul, aterrorizando a cuanto humano encontré. Mi vista se quedó suspendida un instante en el enorme crucifijo que yacía sobre el altar. Mis ojos trazaron la ruta de sus heridas y vino a mí un verso de aquella maravillosa canción, que decía:  _ “I can see through the scars inside you” _ . Y Jesús, ¿era capaz de ver a través de mis heridas, tal como yo lo hacía al contemplar su cuerpo martirizado? ¿Era capaz de ver mi sufrimiento a través de mi diabólica coraza? 

 

-De todos los lugares donde creí encontrarte, jamás pensé que sería éste. 

 

Papa Emeritus III había pronunciado esas palabras a mis espaldas. Su voz produjo una vibración metálica en todo el lugar, su voz que recordaba la de alguien mucho mayor y que tenía algo que producía tranquilidad y deleite. De inmediato me di la vuelta, condicionado por el simple hecho de haberlo escuchado, como si debiera estar a la espera de alguna orden. Lo blasfemo de su aspecto resultaba aún más evidente en la enorme iglesia solitaria, pero era la blasfemia justamente la que hacía resaltar la majestuosidad del sitio donde nos encontrábamos y lo ponía a él en medio de todo, como la figura central de una atrevida pintura de algún artista excomulgado.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Omega? ¿O debería llamarte…

-Omega está bien -lo detuve, antes de que me llamara por mi verdadero nombre.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, con un rastro de preocupación en su voz.

-No -respondí tajantemente.

 

Comencé a volver sobre mis pasos, para apuntarlos directamente hacia donde se encontraba él. La máscara ocultaba sus expresiones verdaderas, pero habría jurado que mi cercanía lo puso nervioso; sus labios se entreabrieron cuando estuve a centímetros de él.

 

-Perdóname, Papa… -musité.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Por esto.

 

Me levanté la máscara y lo besé. ¿Siquiera era un beso de verdad? Sus labios apenas se dejaban sentir pero introduje mi lengua en su boca hasta tocar su propia lengua. Mi mano se perdió debajo de la casulla, entre los pliegues de la tela, hasta toparse con las formas de su cuerpo. Al sentir su cintura lo atraje hacia mí y sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros. Me encargué de despojarlo de la mitra papal, dejando libre su cabello negro azabache en el cual hundí los dedos de mi mano derecha para sujetarlo y separarme un poco de él. Sus ojos intensos, dramáticos, en parte gracias al maquillaje y aquel pupilente, me parecieron llenos de deseo y algo más que jamás creí despertar en él: admiración.

 

De manera impulsiva, me separé de él completamente y me arroje a sus pies, avergonzado. Mirando el suelo, le pedí sinceras disculpas, ante lo cual él hizo algo inesperado. Levantó mi barbilla casi con dulzura y tomó mi máscara para arrojarla al suelo con un rápido movimiento. Luego me puso el pie sobre el hombro y me derribó. Caí de sentón, apoyado sobre las Palmas de mis manos, tras lo cual él se quedó de pie, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La admiración que hubiera mostrado por mi le cedió el paso al desdén. Conocía a ese hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no podría decir en qué preciso momento empecé a verlo con veneración. Su molestia conmigo me pareció justa y digna de castigo. ¿Acaso no era aquello parte de una religión? Aceptar nuestras faltas y estar dispuesto a pagar por ellas, para así redimir nuestra alma en el altar del sacrificio y del dolor. 

 

-Mi querido Omega -dijo con voz siseante- mucho me temo que has cometido una grave falta. ¿Qué mal te he causado para que me faltes al respeto de esta manera?

-Ninguno, Papa. 

-¿Por qué has actuado así?

-Lo hice guiado por mis propios deseos, Papa. 

-¿Sabes qué debo hacer al respecto? 

-Sí. 

-Entonces… -se inclinó hasta estar a mi nivel, me acarició el rostro con sus manos envueltas en guantes de piel y añadió, con una voz tan amenazante como seductora- Suplica, hijo mío. Ruega por tu castigo. Pídeme que lo haga y luego, cuando no puedas más, implora por que me detenga.

 

 

**II**

 

Mis brazos abiertos en cruz, sostenidos por fuertes cadenas que tiraban desde mis muñecas. Sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, sentía la furia del látigo abriendo enormes surcos ardientes de donde brotaba la sangre. No podía verlo con mis propios ojos pero aquel ardor inconcebible no era por nada. Papa Emeritus había usado mi espalda cual lienzo para plasmar su castigo y convertirlo en una obra de arte que respiraba y ahogaba gemidos de dolor. Mas en mi sufrimiento corporal encontraba algo gratificante, un placer más allá del entendimiento del hombre común. Era el simple hecho de saber la razón de mi escarmiento y que era el Papa en persona quien había querido administrarlo… por mero gusto. Quizá era mucho sadismo de su parte… o quizá sólo estaba deseando que así fuera.

 

Ya no pensaba con cordura. La iglesia, cuyos aromas se mezclaban con el olor del cuero y la sangre, cada vez me parecía más irreal. Me sentía intoxicado y, no obstante, terriblemente excitado. Debajo de mi máscara  (Papa había querido que la usara) el sudor me sofocaba pero aún esbozaba una sonrisa cuando sentía el látigo abriendo una nueva herida, seguido del sonido de la risa de Papa Emeritus. 

 

“Papa…” 

 

Hubiera querido gemir suplicante pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción. Llevaría mi cuerpo al límite; si moría en el proceso, que así fuera. Mi verdugo no correspondía mi siniestra obsesión, si al menos podía morir a manos suyas, estaría feliz con ello.

 

Sí, el dolor era insoportable, pero era lo único que me unía a él. En cuanto mi suplicio terminara, ¿qué me quedaría? Tal vez ese era el verdadero infierno: nunca obtener plena satisfacción con nada,  nunca tener suficiente de aquello que tanto disfrutamos y amamos, pero justo ahí se halla la razón de tanto placer. La búsqueda implacable por un sólo segundo de tan prohibido manjar le da un propósito a esta miserable existencia.

 

-O...me...ga

 

Mi nombre nació en sus labios con una voz maravillosa y murió en un gemido largo, cuyo espíritu en forma de fragante aliento de mi amo se coló por mi propia boca cuando apartó la máscara de mi cara. Mi sudor se deslizó hacia el suelo y formó pequeños charcos, hasta toparse con los lustrosos zapatos de Papa Emeritus. Con un brusco movimiento tomó mi barbilla y la alzó, para que lo mirara, pero me negué.

 

-Mírame -ordenó con un tono grave que sólo utilizaba en ocasiones excepcionales; me agradaba ser así de excepcional para él, aunque me estuviera haciendo daño -¡Mírame!

 

Lo hice y la intensidad fue tal que incluso él pareció quedar un tanto perturbado. Su bella mirada quedó atrapada en la mía, la cual le hacía frente sin temor pero con devoción. No podía verme en un espejo pero sabía cómo se sentía la devoción y era lo mismo que había sentido todo ese tiempo a su lado, cada que podía contemplarlo, escondido detrás de mi máscara. Ahora él podía verla en mis facciones y parecía encontrarla tan fascinante como perturbadora. 

 

Se arrodilló frente a mi y me pasó su mano enguantada por la mejilla. Era bello pensar que mi piel húmeda no era digna de semejante caricia. Sus dedos se movieron con delicadeza pero sin dejar su arrogancia, cual si poseyera gracia aristocrática (que, de hecho, así me lo parecía). Sin embargo, en su mirada intensa no había indiferencia o desagrado. Parecía curioso, expectante, hasta que… me besó. 

 

 

**III**

 

Papa Emeritus me besó, con gracia, con cadencia, cual si se tratara de uno de esos bailes lentos y deliciosos que a veces ejecutaba en vivo para la audiencia. Sus labios se abrieron a los míos y el infierno se desató en mi cuerpo. No era el ardor de mi espalda herida ni el dolor de mis brazos a causa de mis ataduras, eran las cálidas llamas de aquel príncipe infernal devorándome. Fueron segundos gloriosos los que duró tan intensa unión para luego revelar un nuevo trozo de piel que no tenía nada que ver con sus labios pero que se llevaría de maravilla con los míos.

 

-Lame -dijo él, recuperando ese tono encantador en su voz.

 

Y lo hice, ¡claro que lo hice! Lamí con desesperación su miembro erguido cual báculo que erigía poder ante mi. Un nuevo sabor se adhirió a mis papilas gustativas y un delicioso sonido penetró en mis oídos, resonando con fuerza en mi cerebro. Era un placer indescriptible para mí escuchar a ese hombre cantar, pero escucharlo gemir… me dejó desarmado. Cada giro de mi lengua, cada roce, arrancaba más de aquellas dulces notas de sus cuerdas vocales. 

 

“Papa, qué regalo más excelso te dio el Creador con esa voz. Cuán complacido está Satanás de que lo uses para alabar su nombre. Pero el más afortunado soy yo, porque ésta sinfonía de gemidos es a causa mía”.

 

Tales cosas pensaba mientras Papa Emeritus metía y sacaba su miembro de mi boca abierta. Cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por sus jadeos y su voz entrecortada, ansiosa y excitada. Los abrí únicamente cuando lo sentí temblar porque supe que estaba llegando al límite. Mi propia erección, desatendida y reprimida por la ropa, palpitaba dolorosamente, casi como para volverme loco pero no lo suficiente como para descuidar mi labor con Papa. Satisfacerlo era lo único que me interesaba, fuera de la manera que fuera, a costa de mis propias necesidades. 

 

-Omega… ah… -gimió una vez más; la enorme cúpula le hizo eco y su placer retumbó majestuosamente por doquier -Hay… tanto que podría decirte ahora… Pero no puedo… 

 

De pronto parecía frágil, su orgasmo anunciado parecía a punto de partirlo en mil pedazos. 

 

“Lo que sea, Papa, sólo dilo… por favor”, pensé.

 

Lo que sea que hubiese querido decir, lo reemplazó por una secuencia deliciosa de gemidos que aumentaron de velocidad y volumen. Con ambas manos en mi cabeza, sujetándome del cabello, dirigió cada una de las veces que embistió mi boca con su miembro, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió, dejando salir su ardiente semilla con fuerza. 

 

Apenas la sentí transitar por mi garganta, mi cuerpo cesó de producir endorfinas y el dolor me convirtió en su presa. Papa Emeritus emitió una risita, tras la cual se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acomodó un mechón con encanto y arrogancia.

 

 

**IV**

 

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Papa?

-Nada.

-Dímelo.

-Algún día, quizá...

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando la más profunda de tus heridas se haya convertido en cicatriz.

-No puedo esperar tanto. 

-Tendrás que hacerlo. ¿De qué otro modo voy a pagarte las atenciones que me brindaste?

 

Me guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para acudir al llamado de miles que reclamaban su presencia para finalizar con el ritual de aquella noche. De sus labios salió un último discurso y luego formó el primer verso de la letanía con la que nos despedíamos: 

 

_ To the sound of the monstrance clock _

_ Air is cleansed, assembled flock _

_ Black candles burn, all minds aligned _

 

Mi guitarra y su voz sostenían una charla deliciosa y pausada, tras la cual terminaron haciendo el amor. Quizá no era el término más adecuado, pero en aquella cadencia, sensualidad y delicadeza no podía pensar en otro nombre. Luego, ese repetitivo y susurrante  _ “Come together… together as one” _ . Me miró a los ojos cuando lo cantó; al finalizar, volvió a hacerme un guiño. Supe que no sólo estaba cantando, aquellas palabras eran una sugerencia, una petición y, para mí, una orden. 

 

Soy un simple ghoul sin nombre, un instrumento, un envase. El infierno es mi destino pero antes de arder en él por toda la eternidad, quería arder en el infernal cuerpo de ese hombre por quien todo lo daba, sin vacilación. Así de grande era mi devoción hacia él y si el mismo Lucifer tenía algo que reprocharme al respecto, que lo hiciera. 

  
  



End file.
